In order to generate lift and for flight control, aircraft comprise flow bodies that are mounted rigidly or movably. Apart from control surfaces that are movable in a purely rotatory manner, landing flaps that are movable in a translatory manner are also known, which landing flaps by way of suitable means are mechanically coupled to an actuator and are moved on a predetermined movement path. Suitable means, hereinafter also referred to as load introduction elements, are often metallic components that are associated with relatively heavy weight and for mounting to the control surface require very considerable attachment expenditure.
Flow bodies of modern aircraft are often made from fiber composite materials and may comprise two or more spars. The use of metallic load introduction elements in such an economical design for differential load introduction requires expensive mounting, because components, for example main ribs, need to be manufactured individually and joined with the use of connecting elements, which results in very considerable production costs in terms of assembly. The cost advantages of the economical manufacture of individual components are thus minimized.